


Girl Next Door

by PDexter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: This is going to be an AU where Marceline is Bonnis next door neighbor. It will probably follow most of the events in the show but in a more realistic setting.
Kudos: 1





	Girl Next Door

A young girls family decides to move to the city of Beverly hieghts. Her family is very well off and she has spent much of her life being homeschooled. Her father had to move because of a job and moved her to this new city that rained entirely too often.

. (in progress)


End file.
